


Workaholic

by CrushedByARainbow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: All that other fluffy and cuddling stuff, Cuddles, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, sanders sides one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedByARainbow/pseuds/CrushedByARainbow
Summary: Deceit is up late working and Remus decides to help him get to sleep.





	Workaholic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sanders Sides fanfic! I hope you all enjoy :)

Deceit sat at his desk as he normally did every night. Working on some paperwork that he had been neglecting as of late. It seemed nowadays he was busier than he ever. Considering how he was working on his plan _while_ also doing other work on top of it. Although he couldn't really complain, as he didn't really mind the work that was coming in. It often helped to keep his mind occupied from _other_ things.  


The clock had struck one when Deceit heard a knock on his office door. With an annoyed sigh, he looked up from his desk. In the doorway stood Remus with a devilish grin on his face. Deceit sighed, already knowing how annoying the creative side was going to be. 

"Come in," Deceit said as he turned his attention back to the papers. Remus slid into the room and slammed his hands on the table. Startling Deceit a little. 

"Are you ready for bed, sneky" he cooed 

"You can go to bed without me. I have work to do tonight," replied Deceit 

Remus frowned "That's no fun! I want to snuggle with my two d's at once!" 

"I _totally_ want to snuggle right now but I have work to do" 

Remus pouted at Deceit, who merely ignored him. After all, he had not time to deal with Remus. He had important work to do and had no time for rest or sleep. Besides, Remus could go to bed on his own. 

"Go to sleep Remus," said Deceit "I'll see you in the morning" 

Remus crossed his arms and sat on the floor, looking at Deceit with a pitiful look. Deceit scratched away at his paper. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Remus finally got up from the floor and walked behind Deceit's chair. Remus leaned up to Deceit ear and started blowing into it. 

"**Leave. Now**," said Deceit as he swatted his hand at Remus. 

Remus grinned wildly and grabbed Deceits hand. He swung Deceit up from his chair and dipped him low. Deceit tried to push Remus away but he drew in closer. He wrapped his arms around Deceit's waist and lifted him up. 

"Put me down this instance" Deceit hissed 

Remus slung Deceit over his shoulder and trudged through the door as Deceit kicked and struggled in his arms. Remus skipped down the hall and into the bedroom where he promptly threw Deceit onto the bed.  
He snapped his fingers and had Deceit change into pajamas. Deceit sat up in bed glaring at Remus before trying to get off. 

"Remus I don't have time for this," he said 

Remus changed into his pajamas and jumped into the bed and on top of Deceit. He pushed Deceit down and snuggled close, nuzzling his neck. 

"Remus stop," said Deceit as Remus nibbled on his neck. 

Remus kept on kissing and biting until Deceit gave up and closed his eyes. Soon Deceit was fast asleep while Remus hugged tightly onto him and giggled. 

"Silly snake," whispered Remus 

Remus closed his eyes as well and let the sleepiness overtake him.


End file.
